Family Comes First
by keuljunnie
Summary: Kali ini menceritakan kisah KrisHo dengan Sehun kecil. Ini adalah kelanjutan cerita dari ' Love & Alive '. Cast: Kris Wu, Suho Kim (GS!), and Sehun/Shixun Wu.
1. Chapter 1

"Shixun, pakai seragam mu nak cepatlah karena _Baba_ harus pergi _meeting_ pagi ini."

Shixun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan seenaknya, "Mau pergi dengan _Mama_ saja tidak mau dengan _Baba_." Ia kini malah memeluk _Mama_ nya seakan-akan tidak mau kalau pergi tidak dengan _Mama_ nya.

"Shixun-ah, ayolah, kita kan tau _Mama_ mu sekarang bekerja di rumah tidak di sekolahmu." Yifan mencoba mengambil Shixun dari Junmyeon meskipun yang daritadi di bujuk malah makin memajukan bibirnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Please Baba, I never get a time to show everyone that Junmyeon seonsaengnim is now my Mama. They told me we look alike so I need to tell them that we actually have a same blood. Baba please_." Ah biasa lah. Tidak Yifan, tidak Shixun. Kerjaan mereka memang hanya pamer.

Junmyeon yang daritadi hanya di tengah dan diam memutuskan untuk harus bisa menengahkan keduanya.

"Besok _Mama_ janji akan mengantarmu ya sayang? Oke? Hari ini _Baba_ harus mengantarmu dan _Mama_ belum sama sekali bersiap? Besok _Mama_ antar dan _Mama_ jemput deh! Habis itu kita makan eskrim dengan Jongin, oke?" Junmyeon mulai menawarkan tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan untuk anak seumuran Shixun. Dan ternyata berhasil! Mata Shixun mulai berbinar-binar dan Junmyeon yakin sekali di otak dan pikiran Shixun sendiri sudah terbayangkan es krim coklat yang dingin.

Shixun menganggukan kepalanya, ia tertarik dengan tawaran _Mama_ nya. _Mama_ nya ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Shixun lalu kembali menambahkan tawarannya, "Nanti _Mama_ cium kamu juga deh? Terus terus cium sampai pagi? Oke?"

Bukan Shixun juga yang tertarik, tapi Yifan juga langsung menambahkan, "Aku juga mau Junmyeon. Cium aku sampai pagi sayang ku." Yifan melayangkan kecupan ke pipi Junmyeon yang membuat pipi Junmyeon merah.

Merasa _Baba_ nya adalah saingan, Shixun langsung melayangkan pukulan ke lengan _Baba_ nya. Dia langsung menambahkan panjang bibirnya.

" _Mama_ milik Shixun. Wu Shixun milik _Mama_ Kim Junmyeon. Wu Shixun anak _Mama_ Kim Junmyeon." Ia menekan kan semua kata-kata agar _Baba_ nya tau jelas kalau _Mama_ nya itu milik dia.

Junmyeon tertawa senang karena ia menjadi rebutan dari suami dan anak laki-lakinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Comes First**

 **Sequel of ' Love Alive ' - KrisHo and Shixun**  
 **Chapter 2: a building who can talk!**

-...-  
" _Mama_ ayok main dengan Shixun," Shixun menarik-narik kaus panjang Mama nya yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.  
"Baru saja Shixun pulang dari sekolahnya dan Mamanya sibuk di dapur. Huft. Iyasih, kemarin Mama nya menemaninya makan es krim dengan Jongin tapi hari ini Mama nya sibuk tidak bisa menemani dia main. Dan ini sudah keempat kalinya Shixun mendatangi Mama nya didapur.

"Maafkan Mama ya Shixun. Mama harus memasak karena Baba mu akan pulang cepat.. Main mobil-mobilan mu dulu saja sana.." Mama nya kembali mengusir Shixun dengan baik agar Shixun mengerti maksudnya.

"Shixun memajukan bibirnya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan kecewa. Uh padahal kan mau bermain dengan Mama, pasti lebih asyik!

* * *

"Junmyeonie, Sehunnie, Baba pulang."  
Junmyeon langsung menarik tangan Yifan dengan semangat, membuat Yifan menunduk sedikit dan mengecup pipi Yifan, "Selamat datang Yifan gege." Yang dicium makin senang dan membalasnya dengan mengecup bibir Junmyeon.

Shixun datang saat keduanya sedang bercumbu dan langsung berteriak, "BABA BERHENTI MENCIUM emMAMA/em KU." Shixun langsung mencoba mendorong Baba nya agar jauh dari Mama nya,  
"Eh katanya Shixun sedang ngambek? Kok malah memarahi Baba sih?" Yifan memegang kedua tangan Shixun dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Shixun. Shixun menganggukan kepala lalu memukul dahinya, "Oh iya Shixun kan sedang ngambek dengan Mama. Baba ayok temani Shixun main oke? Jangan ajak Mama." Shixun langsung membawa Baba nya jauh-jauh dari Baba nya yang kebingungan.

Shixun berdiri di atas sofa lalu berkata, "Baba jadi gedung dan Shixun akan menjadi _spiderman_ oke?" Shixun langsung menaiki Baba nya tanpa berkata apapun lagi dan memanjatnya seperti ia adalah superhero yang punya kekuatan labalaba.

Baba nya yang tidak mengerti malah membalas, "Tapi mana bisa Shixun jadi _spiderman_."  
" _Building can't talk Daddy. Ah Daddy isn't fun enough. I want to play with Mama_."

Demi Tuhan, Yifan bingung dengan anak ini yang semakin aneh semakin hari

 **THE END**

* * *

Suhocang: Hehehe sabar donggg! tar lagi ngisi? Bapaknya belom ada gerakan nih? Makasih udah mau baca!  
Bekipan: Iyadonggg, emMama/em adalah orang nomor satunya! Makasih udah mau baca!  
Squidsalmon , cicifun , kailelakinyasehun: Makasih kalian udah mau baca yaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Comes First**

Sequel of 'Love & Alive' - KrisHo ft Sehun  
Chapter 3: shocking news!

-..-

Yifan yang sedang sibuk merapikan presentasi untuk meeting nya dikejutkan dengan telefon dari nomor istri nya namun malah suara anak nya yang keluar dengan bahasa Mandarin dengan lancat dan juga tangisan.

" _Baba, Mama sekarang ada di rumah sakit tempat dulu Sehun pernah sakit huhuhu cepat susul Sehun. Sehunnie takut_."

Secepat kilat Yifan mengambil kunci mobil dan tas kerja nya, melesat pergi ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh Shixun.

-..-

Yifan bisa menangkap suara tangisan lebay Shixun di lorong rumah sakit. Ia juga mendengar suara Ibu nya yang mencoba menenangkan Shixun.

"BABAAAA." Shixun berlari ke arahnya sesaat Yifan sudah ada didekatnya.

"Mama tadi saat Shixun suruh ambi es krim Mama jatuh memegangi perut Mama. Halmeoni langsung membawa Shixun kesini dan- dan- huaaa." Yifan menggendongnya saat tangisan anaknya makin kencang.

Ibu nya mendekatinya lalu memukul lengannya, "Kamu itu bodoh apa bagaimana sih?"

"Bodoh apanya sih Ma?" Yifan kembali menatap Ibu nya aneh. Baru saja Ibu nya ingin menjawab, dokter dari ruangan tempat Junmyeon di periksa keluar dan menatap Ibu dan Yifan.

"Apa ini keluarga nona Junmyeon?"

"Nyonya Wu. Nyonya Wu Junmyeon dan dia istriku. Apa yang terjadi dengan istriku dok?" Yifan langsung saja masuk ke ruangan dan melewati dokter yang sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi dengan Junmyeon di luar ruangan.

Junmyeon terbaring lemah namun sudah sadar. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat suaminya dan anaknya yang sedang menangis.

"Junmyeonnie, _are you ok_?"

"Masih bertanya juga." Junmyeon menjawab seadanya. Yifan memajukan bibirnya lalu mengecup bibir Junmyeon.

"Apa Junmyeonnie lupa makan sampai bisa berakhir disini?" Yifan bertanya lagi namun Junmyeon malah menatapnya malas.

"Pikir saja sendiri."

"Tuan dan nyonya Wu." Dokter langsung menengahkan keduanya yang sedang berdebat.

Yifan dan Junmyeon menengok ke arah yang sama.

"Nyonya Wu Junmyeon mungkin mulai sekarang bisa mengurangi pekerjaan beratnya dan bisa mulai meminum susu khusus? Nyonya Wu juga kan sudah dua bulan hamil yang berarti-"

"-DUA?" Yang kaget malah Yifan. Shixun digendongannya yang sebenarnya sudah selesai menangis dan mulai tertidur kembali menangis karena Baba nya berteriak di telinganya. Yifan menurunkan Shixun di ranjang rumah sakit tempat Junmyeon sedang berbaring dan langsung mengacak rambutnya seakan dia stress.

"Eh ada apa?"

"Yifannie gege, ada apa?"

Kedua orang dewasa di ruangan ini langsung bertanya hal yang sama.

Masih saja diam sampai Ibu Yifan datang dan semua penjelasan dokter kembali dijelaskan (Terkecuali dengan Yifan yang entah ada gerangan apa dia seperti itu).

-..-

Di rumah saja, Yifan seakan-akan stress dan menabrak segala macam barang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun sebelum ia mencoba memecahkan puluhan koleksi barang luar negeri miliknya sendiri, Junmyeon menahan lengan suaminya dan berkata, "Ayok bicara."

Keduanya sudah ada di meja makan saat sudah menaruh Shixun tidur.

"Kenapa kamu tampak kaget sekali saat mendengar aku hamil Yi?" Junmyeon membuka pembicaraan dan Yifan masih menutup mulutnya.

Junmyeon berdiri dari posisinya dan malah mengambil posisi di atas pangkuan Yifan lalu memeluk Yifan erat dari depan.

"Yi, aku sudah berubah, jangan pernah berfikir aku akan mencoba melakukan hal aneh.. Aku tau kamu takut hal terjadi dengan anak kita lagi."

Yifan dengan pelan meluluh. Ia memeluk pinggang istrinya dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak istrinya.

"Aku janji akan menjaga bayi kita ini Yi. Maafkan aku tentang yang dulu?"

Masih saja Yifan diam. Junmyeon jadi makin tidak enak hati.

"Apakah kamu masih takut? Yi, kalau kamu masih takut tidak apa-apa kok, nanti aku akan ke rumah orang tua ku saja, aku akan menghabiskan masa hamilku disana. Kamu tidak perlu takut dan tidak perlu menjengukku." Junmyeon mengelus leher bagian belakang Yifan. Memijatnya juga agar Yifan tidak tegang.

"Jangan." Yifan mengucapkan satu kata.

"Tidak apa-apa Yi. Mama mu sudah bercerita kok, tidak perlu panik. Aku juga sudah menelfon Ibu ku dan dia mau menerima ku untuk sementara. Jadi kamu disini jaga Shixunnie dan mungkin kamu bisa mendekor ulang kamar untuk anak kita yang baru ini hehehe."

Yifan menggeleng, "Justru kalau kamu pergi aku tidak mau Jun."

Junmyeon mencium pipi suaminya ini.

"Jangan pergi. Aku juga mau menjaga anak kedua ini dengan baik."

Kalimat terakhir Yifan membuat Junmyeon senang. Junmyeon janji agar kejadian masa lalu nya itu menjadi pelajaran. Toh sekarang Shixun sudah lahir dan bahagia dengan Junmyeon yang sekarang, bukan?

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Guest *1313**_ : hehehe iya dong kan mama Junmyeon satu2nya perempuan in da hous si! Terima kasih udah mau baca!

 _ **Bekipan**_ : tbh yes, Shixun emang butuh perhatian. Dia maunya disayang terus dan jadi perhatian semuana! Hahaha, terima ksih sudah baca.

 _ **Guest *Junmyeonnie baby**_ : gemes kahh? Aku masih mau bikin dia lebih gemes tp gmn ya? Hehehe terima kasih sudah dibaca!  
 _ **Dhantieee**_ : Yess ini sudah dilanjut!


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Comes First**

Sequel of 'Love & Alive' - KrisHo ft Sehun  
Chapter 3:Shixun's reaction.

-..-

Shixun awalnya bangun dengan tenang, namun ia kembali mengingat sesuatu, bahwa Mama nya kemarin masuk rumah sakit. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Mama nya, namun nihil tidak ada balasan seperti biasa. Ia buang selimut kecil bergambar _Ironman_ yang dibelinya waktu itu saat di Hongkong dan langsung berlari kecil ke kamar orangtuanya.

"Mama mama mama mama mama," Shixun menggedor dan meneror kamar orangtuanya.

Pintu terbuka dan hanya menunjukan kepala Yifan dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Shixun ini jam berapa sayang?"

" _Ini sudah mau jam tujuh pagi Baba. Ayok bangun, dimana Mama? Shixun mau bertemu_."

Yifan membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit lebih lebar agar Shixun bisa melihat ke dalam, " _Ayok masuk, ac kamar Baba masih menyala, temani Mama mu disini_." Shixun langsung berlari dan loncat ke ranjang yang masih terdapat Mama nya yang tidur.

Shixun memeluk Mama nya dari depan. "Baba," dia mencoba memanggilnya Ayahnya itu. Yifan masih dengan mengucek matanya dan meminum air yang ada di dekat meja tidurnya hanya menengok dan membalasnya dengan 'hm'.

"Mama.. hmm Baba _, are Mama ok now_?"

" _She will tell you soon. Do you want me to tell you now? It's not a surprise then if I tell you now_."

Shixun hanya mengangguk dan tanpa sadar ia kembali tertidur saat Babanya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan meninabobo kan nya.

-..-

"Mama, Shixun minta maaf karena kemarin menyuruh Mama untuk mengambil ice cream yang sebenarnya Shixun bisa ambil."

Junmyeon menatap anaknya gemas karena sekarang anaknya malah meminta maaf.

"Mama memangnya kenapa bisa jatuh si? Mama kenapa?" Ia kembali dibombardir oleh pertanyaan anaknya.

"Sehunnie, dengarkan Mama ok?"

Shixun hanya mengangguk.

"Sehunnie tau kan Jongin sekarang sudah menjadi kakak? Nah dulu kan Sehunnie jadi adik kecil nya Jongin, iya kan?"

"Iya Mama. Sehunnie memang masih kecil. Dan Jonginnie bilang Baekhyun _eomma_ itu hamil dan dia akan punya adik kecil." Shixun berbicara.

"Nah bagaimana kalau Sehunnie yang harus jadi kakak sekarang?"

" _Why?_ "

"Apa? Kenapa?"

" _Yes why. Why I should be a big brother now?_ "

Junmyeon rasanya mau mati.

" _It's not like what you think Mama. I want to be a big brother but what if she or he doesn't like me?_ " Shixun kembali menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya.

"Pasti akan senang. Sehun kan akan jadi hyung atau oppa yang baik kan?" Junmyeon mengelus rambut Shixun yang mulai panjang. Shixun tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi Baekhyun _eomma_ akan memberikan adik bayinya untuk Sehun?"

Junmyeon tertawa geli, "Tidak tapi sekarang Mama dan Baekhyun _eomma_ mu itu sama loh?"

Shixun diam. Wajahnya tampak serius lalu ia menarik Junmyeon karena ia mau berbisik ke Mama nya.

"Mama hamil?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Shixun senang kan?"

Kini senyum dari wajah Shixun terlihat. Ia bahkan menunjukan _eyes smile_ nya. Kemudian ia menghadap Baba nya, "Baba ini benarkan?" Yifan yang daritadi di belakang mereka mengangguk.

"Iya berhentilah menjadi nakal dan jadilah kakak yang baik untuk adikmu." Ujar Yifan. Namun Shixun langsung menendang kaki Baba nya itu dan berkata, "Kan Baba yang membuat Shixun seperti ini."

Ia lalu langsung pergi ke pelukan Mama nya.

"Baba jahat dengan Shixun. Shixun harap adik kecil Shixun tidak seperti Baba huhuhu Mama bilang Baba jangan menyebalkan."

Sungguh, Shixun masih lah akan menjadi anak manja mungkin sampai adiknya lahir.

 **The End**.

* * *

 _ **Bekipan, daebaektaeluv, dhantieee, 1313**_ : terima kasih sudah baca dan memberikan support untuk fanfic ini! Selamat menikmati ! kalau ada minusnya bilang aja di komen or di message! Aku seneng bisa nerima kritik dan saran! Lots of love dari aku!


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Comes First**

Sequel of "Love & Alive" - KrisHo ft. Sehun

Chapter 4: Shixun's Holiday or Mama's Holiday?

-..-

Kim Junmyeon masih saja gugup. Ia tidak ingin anaknya gagal untuk melancarkan ide mulusnya. Ia harus pergi. Wu Yifan yang sedari tadi menonton tv heran melihat istrinya sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Sayang ada apa?" Junmyeon menengok dan menggeleng dengan panik. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah tangga atas, ingin membangunkan Shixun dulu agar idenya berjalan. Yifan yang tidak peduli kembali menonton berita.

Di atas, Shixun yang masih tertidur dengan tenangnya diganggu oleh Junmyeon.

"Shixunie sayang, ayok bangun dan bilang yang kemarin Mama minta kepada Baba mu.." Iya, membangunkan anaknya, agar idenya berjalan dengan cepat. Yang dibangunkan masih bermalas-malasan. Tidak berniat untuk bangun pagi sih memang.

" _Mama_ , _what time is it_?"  
"Sudah jam 7, Shixun sayang. Ayok bangun."

Shixun menendang selimutnya, "Masih pagi Mamaaaaaa." Ia merengek.

"Shixun ayok dong bantu Mama. Katanya ingin bantu agar kita berlibur bulan depan?" Shixun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak berniat untuk bangun, toh yang mau kan itu Mama nya bukan dia.

"Kamu boleh deh mendekorasi kamar adik bayimu bersama Baba." Junmyeon menyerah, namun Shixun langsung tersenyum di dalam tidur pura-puranya. Ia membuka matanya dengan segera dan mengecup pipi Mama nya dengan bahagia.

"Oke Mama sayang. _Spidey_ Shixun _is coming to Baba_ ~~~" Junmyeon tertawa geli melihat anaknya yang seperti ini.

Shixun, masih dengan wajah lelah dan ingin tidurnya ia berlari dengan gaya _Spiderman_ nya. "Babababaabbaa," jangan lupakan caranya memanggil Ayahnya dengan sangat 'sopan' itu. Yifan tidak menengok dan menunggu anaknya itu sampai di depan nya. Dan ya, Shixun berdiri di depan televisi dan cukup menganggu.

"Baba aku mau ke _Disneyland_."  
"Hah?" Kini anaknya mulai membuatnya suka jantungan mendadak.  
" _Disneyland. D-I-S-N-E-Y-L-A-N-D_." Shixun mengeja nya dengan baik.  
"Iya nak, _Baba_ tau. Tapi, ada apa dengan _Disneyland_?"

Shixun mulai menggerakan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Baba nya. Ia memeluk kedua kaki Baba nya, meletakan kepalanya di atas paha Baba nya. "Shixun sudah selesai ujian ingin pergi ke _Disneyland_." Shixun memberikan alasannya.

" _Disneyland_ dimana sayang?"  
"Hongkong! _I miss China, Baba, I also want to go to Ocean Park again. Please Baba_." Shixun mengedipkan matanya agar rencana nya tambah lancar.  
"Biar Baba bicarakan dengan Mama mu ya?"  
"Mama bilang oke karena tadi malam Shixun mengidekan itu ke Mama. Iyakan, ah iya kan Mama?" Shixun menangkap Mama nya yang sedari tadi di belakang, penasaran dengan alasan apa yang digunakan oleh Shixun.

"Iya Yi gege. Shixun bilang ingin ke _Disneyland_ dan aku suruh Shixun coba minta izin ke Baba nya."

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya mulai mencoba setuju dengan ide gila mendadak milih Shixun itu, "Nanti akan aku coba carikan tiket terdekat namun setelah kita urus passport ya?" Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Baba yang baik untuk Shixun.

"YEEEYYYY." Shixun mengerti kalau Baba nya sudah bicara seperti itu. Ia langsung berlari ke Mama nya dengan teriak, "MAMA IDE KITA BERHASIL, BABA MAU MENGAJAK KITA KE HONGKONG."

Yifan jelas dengar. "Ide siapa sayang?" Yifan langsung mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya ke Ibu dan Anak yang sedang bahagia dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Junmyeonnie yang mau pergi?"  
"Adik bayi nya, Yifan gege."  
"Iya Baba, adik bayi ku yang mau. Boleh kan?"  
"Junmyeonnie kamu tau kamu baru saja pulang dari Singapur kan? Nanti malam akan ada hukuman untukmu sayang. Menggunakan anak sendiri sebagai tameng ya?"

 **The End.**


End file.
